


Shit Happens

by Feneris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin takes over the world, Community: snkkink, Drunkenness, Gen, It Sounded Funny at the Time, Levi Accidently Cuts of Erwin's Other Arm, Stupid Ideas, Stupid Things Done While Drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feneris/pseuds/Feneris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There where many who said that it was Levi's fault the Commander lost his other arm.</p><p>Levi disagreed. </p><p>In his opinion it was the alcohols fault the Commander lost his other arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Yup more SnK kink meme fills. This one was pretty straight forward, Levi accidentally cuts off Erwin's other arm in the middle of a battle.
> 
> I figured he'd have to be pretty drunk to do that, and since the SnK Kink meme has a long honorable tradition of Drunk Fics, I thought I would carry it on.

There were many people who said that it was Levi's fault that the Commander lost his other arm.

Levi disagreed. In his opinion, it was the alcohol's fault that the Commander lost his other arm.

In fact he blamed the alcohol for everything that happened that night. He had a point too.

It was surely the vodka shots that convinced everyone that it was an absolutely great idea to grab their gear and go on an impromptu titan hunting expedition.

It was the bottle of brandy being passed around that convinced everyone it would be absolutely hilarious to kidnap several prominent members of the nobility to be used a bait for the titans.

It was the half bottle of scotch that told everyone that they could easily take on those fifteen meter titans, despite the fact that said titans had already noticed them and were heading right towards them.

It was the mysterious, homemade yellow shit Hanji had handed out that made Levi decide that 3DMG was for sissies, and that he was going to scale his titan by hand.

It was the contents of his emergency hip flask that threw off his aim and Erwin's ability to properly project his trajectory. So that when the commander swooped in to stop Levi from being swallowed whole, Levi accidentally looped off his one remaining arm.

It was a foul combination of all of the above mentioned liquors, that by the time they got back to the Walls, the state they were in sent Jeager into a fit of laughter so furious, he accidentally sewed Erwin's arm on backwards.

While not everyone agreed on Levi's assessment regarding exactly who, or what, was at fault for the above mentioned incidences. (While the memories were blurry, they all seemed to be able to recall with perfect clarity that the titan hunting was his suggestion.) They could however agree that the alcohol was responsible for the massive hangovers they were all now experiencing. Along with the fact that they were now locked in a police jail cell, waiting trial for crimes too numerous to list and too bizarre to name.

They weren't sure who was responsible for Arlert taking advantage of the events of that night to install himself and his two friends and Supreme Overlords of All Humanity, but Levi was pretty sure the alcohol could be blamed for that too.


End file.
